


All To Myself

by Outgrowmyroots



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, But Not Much, I Tried, Like a Little Plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outgrowmyroots/pseuds/Outgrowmyroots
Summary: Steve has writer's block and his fiance helps with that. Basically just smut with a sprinkling of plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have writer's block on 'the beginning of our time' and this is what came out of it in a fruitless attempt to shift it, hope you enjoy it. I'll put translations for Bucky's Russian in the end

Steve stretched out across the sofa and sighed heavily, he had to rewrite a whole chapter of his current work in progress and the words just wouldn't flow; instead they jammed as soon as the idea came to mind, he could picture the scene and everything that happened within it but the words refused to come. A sharp pain was beginning to blossom at the back of his head, he removed his glasses and rubbed tiredly at his screen strained eyes, sighing again as he pushed the laptop shut and rested his head back against the armrest of his too small sofa that Bucky always complained about because 'they couldn't cuddle properly as two grown men on a sofa for children'.  
Steve found a soft smile beginning to curl at the corners of his mouth at the thought of his fiance, the brunet was slightly smaller than Steve, with a body that came from hard work at the building site instead of the honing at the gym and the various martial arts classes Steve enjoyed taking. Glancing towards the clock and feeling his heart lift slightly because Bucky would be home within the next twenty minutes or so and that gave him just enough time to make his baby something to eat after a long day at work.

Steve was just plating up the simple stir-fry when the door to their small apartment opened and the sound of Bucky taking off his shoes and putting his coat up drifted through to Steve, as he was pouring out wine into two glasses a pair of strong arms wrapped round his waist and a Bucky nuzzled in between his shoulder blades and sighed contentedly, chuckling Steve turned around and pulled the brunet into his arms, leaning back against the counter and holding Bucky close.

"Long day at work?" he asked softly, resting his head comfortably on top of his lovers and inhaling the sweat and sawdust smell that had settled into his hair, masking the usual smell of vanilla and sandalwood and something else that was just inherently Bucky. A tired pair of grey eyes met his as his baby tilted his head up and smiled tiredly at Steve, stretching up to press a soft kiss to his lips and grinning slightly as Steve's beard rubbed against his chin.

"Long and tiring' he replied, husky Russian accent making a more prominent appearance in his work weary state "but I am happy now, because I am with you" he carried on, grinning crookedly at Steve and making his heart melt slightly.

"And I'm here to look after you baby, whatever you need" he clasped Bucky's strong face in his hands, rubbing his fingers softly along the slight stubble and high cheekbones, one thumb sweeping across the plump lower lip "whatever you need tonight baby, or any time, you just ask me alright?" he looked earnestly at Bucky who melted in his embrace and leaned his face against Steve's palms, humming in contentment and grinning softly.

"Can we eat first though?" he asked, flicking his stormy eyes open and smirking mischievously at Steve whose grin turned predatory at the thoughts that had began to flicker at the back of his mind thirty minutes ago slowly began to take shape and become a beautiful vision that would soon become reality.

"Of course baby, you're gonna need your strength for tonight because" he ghosted his lips softly along Bucky's jaw and to his ear "first I'm gonna be taking you apart in the shower, just my mouth on your cock until you come down my throat and baby I'm gonna take such good care of you, 'cause when we get to the bedroom I'll open you up nice and slow, until you're whimpering how much you need me and then" he rolled his hips slowly against Bucky's whose soft whimpers melded into drawn out whines "well baby I'm sure you can guess what'll happen next" he kissed the side of Bucky's temple and moved them to the table. Quietly telling his lover to 'eat' and keeping an eye on him to make sure he ate everything, Bucky occasionally glancing up at Steve and smiling brilliantly whenever he did, bright eyes softening into utter adoration that Steve knew was echoed in his.

Once they were finished and Steve had loaded everything into the dishwasher he turned and smirked at Bucky, who was wandering aimlessly around the living room looking lost and small but who instantly perked up when he noticed Steve's gaze. Prowling comfortably forward Steve placed one hand on Bucky's hip land smirked again, pulling him in for a slow kiss, mouths molding to and exploring the others shape effortlessly in a sensual exploratory dance of slow passion, Bucky soon beginning to moan softly as he grew hard against Steve and starting to grind against Steve's thigh. The blond pulled back and growled slightly, holding Bucky's hips tightly in one hand, the other trailing up to the back of his neck and tightening there possessively.

"Did I say you could do that baby?" Steve's voice was dark and dominant, making Bucky whimper and shake slightly, grey eyes now blown black with lust widening as he shook his head and tightened his hands where they were clenched around Steve's arms.

"No Steve no...'m sorry I didn't mean to..." Steve pressed his thumb quietly against Bucky's mouth, effectively silencing him, and stroked his jaw delicately.

"Shhh it's ok baby, don't do again alright?" he ducked his head so he could stare directly into the flinty eyes and received a dopey smile in response, Bucky instantly relaxing once he had Steve's reassurance and allowing himself to drift slowly into that sweet little head-space only because he knew Steve would look after him. Steve smiled as he saw his baby sink into that head-space and nuzzled along his jaw softly, licking and kissing his way down Bucky's neck who moaned and gasped as Steve sucked a possessive mark onto his neck, claiming him as property of Steven Grant Rogers.

"I'm gonna need a color baby, can you tell me your color?" Steve coaxed gently, lips hovering gently over Bucky's neck expectantly who was trying in vain to pull Steve closer "use your words darlin' I need a color" he asked more firmly now, pulling back to look into lust clouded grey eyes that me his and squinted hazily.

 

"Green Steve.....'m always gre...green" Bucky slurred out, grinning at the instant praise he received by Steve curling his hands into the back of Bucky's hair and scratching gently, making the brunets head loll back and a slow smile to curl across his face, whining slightly as Steve broke the contact and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the bathroom and winking over his shoulder.

Steve sat him down on the toilet seat and went to turn the shower on but Bucky whimpered at the lack of any sort of contact and felt his eyes filling with tears almost immediately as he reached beseechingly for Steve, who whirled round and instantly knelt in front of him, hands coming up and clasping his face gently and wiping the few tears that had escaped away. He shifted so their foreheads were resting on one another and looked into flint grey eyes worriedly, only smiling slightly when Bucky's arms came up and wound round his shoulders, allowing the brunet to shift forward onto the floor in front of him and effectively wrap himself around Steve, mumbling something in Russian as he tucked his head into Steve's neck.

"What's wrong baby, somethin' happen today?" he asked carefully, wary of his lovers head-space and not wanting to hurt or alarm him.

"No Steve nothing is wrong I just..." Bucky looked down shyly and blushed slightly, shifting to ease the discomfort of his still hard cock and mewling slightly as Steve grasped the back of his head and coaxed his face up, a hungry look in those ocean blue eyes as he realized what Bucky was silently asking for.

"Anything you want baby boy, anything, you just ask daddy for" Steve grinned at the whimpered reaction he got from Bucky and started nipping gently along his jaw. Bucky's eyes fluttering closed as he searched blindly for Steve's mouth and they met in a crushing kiss that had them both moaning and pulling at each others clothes. Steve finally growled and ripped Bucky's t-shirt at the seams, making his lover whimper and moan as he carried on with his affections, kissing and licking down the brunet's chest, biting his nipples sharply then soothing them gently with a flat tongue. Bucky was cooing softly and babbling incoherently in a mixture of Russian and English, strong hands wrapped round the back of Steve's head and holding him to his chest as he continued to play with his baby's nipples.

"Daddy...please I need...please" Bucky choked out as Steve growled possessively and sucked an angry mark onto his chest. He drew back, lust writ large across his face as Bucky whimpered and pawed at his shirt, shaky fingers unbuttoning and tracing any golden skin they came across reverently, Steve swiftly standing and pulling his baby with him, tugging off his socks, pants and finally boxers, as his hard cock sprang free Bucky moans, eyes fixed on Steve as his tongue darted out and he looked back into Steve's eyes hungrily.

Steve chuckled and pulled Bucky to his feet, kneeling and undressing his baby carefully, helping him keep balance as he lifted one foot up, then the other until he was standing naked in front of Steve, who pressed a soft kiss onto the inside of Bucky's thigh that wasn't quite close enough to his cock for his liking, and stood.

"Come on baby boy, daddy's gonna get you all cleaned up and remember what I said we'd do" he leaned in and nipped at Bucky's ear, who whined and nuzzled softly into Steve's neck, mouthing and sucking to leave his own mark on Steve who hummed approvingly, pulling Bucky towards the shower and setting the water flowing around them, encapsulating them in their own warm little world of soft touches and aching arousal. Grabbing the shampoo and gently turning his baby around, Steve slid his hands through Bucky's hair and scratched blunt nails carefully across his scalp, making the younger man moan and lean heavily against the blond, soft little mewls and whimpered moans of "daddy...Steve please daddy I need you...need" Steve softly hushing him and picking up the soap. Cleaning his baby was one of Steve's favourite tasks, the smooth skin that stretched easily across hard muscle a gift from the gods themselves, delicately cleaning each area before pressing brief kisses to each patch of clean skin. He ended up kneeling in front of his baby, slowly soaping up his thighs and carefully moving up and round to the tight furl of his ass, dipping one finger in experimentally and smirking at the low keening noise that fell from Bucky's red mouth. Bucky looked wrecked already, and Steve only smiled wickedly up at him before swallowing his cock down whole, making his baby gasp and buck his hips, scrabbling desperately against the tiled walls for any sort of surface to hold onto, Steve grabbed his hands and placed them against the back of his head, staring up at Bucky who looked down at him, slowly tracing the outline of his cock where it showed through Steve's cheek and moaning as Steve started moving and swirling his tongue around the tip before swallowing him back down again, pushing him slowly towards a beautiful climax that had him gasping softly and seeing stars. Momentarily whiting out, only coming back around with Steve's strong arms round his waist and back, they were still under the warm spray of the shower that was soothing his work weary muscles and letting him drift quietly in a warm, quiet space that filled his head with a soft buzzing and made him feel cared for and important.

"You back with me now baby?" he nodded quietly at Steve's soft voice, burrowing into the crook of his neck and smiling as he felt Steve's hot arousal against his thigh, smirking and grinding against his lover who hissed and nipped at his ear, growling quietly and grinning.

"That's all you baby boy, see what you've done to me god baby can barely think straight around you, always drivin' me crazy with your gorgeous eyes and sweet body, and don't even get me started on that tight little ass of yours" his hands drifted down to grab and squeeze Bucky's ass who whimpered and ground back against Steve, who chuckled "just waitin' to be filled with my cock, all stuffed full and happy god I need you baby, need you squirmin' underneath me as I fill you up"

"Daddy please, please fill me I've been good I promise just please daddy please let me have your cock'' he whined softly and Steve rubbed soothing hands up his back, swiftly turning the shower off and pulling them out, wrapping Bucky in a fluffy towel and drying him carefully, crooning constant praises and reassuring his baby how perfect he was.

"Go wait on the bed baby boy, I just need to grab some things but I'll be right there alright?" Steve checked in on Bucky, holding his face carefully like he was fragile and breakable, like he was made of glass. Bucky nodded and leaned heavily against Steve who wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead softly "go on baby I'll be right through" watching as Bucky shuffled quietly down the corridor and smiling to himself Steve strode to the kitchen to get two bottles of water and some fruit and chocolate for his baby for when they were done.

Moving quietly down the corridor and smiling again as he saw Bucky had removed the towel and was now sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes instantly focusing on Steve and smiling happily when he saw the blond's smile, Steve moving to the bed and placing his provisions on the bedside table, standing to look at Bucky who had since shifted to lay down in the center of the bed and who was blushing nervously.

"Show me baby" Bucky blushed harder but spread his legs and shifted them wider so Steve could see everything.

"Please daddy make me yours" he begged quietly as Steve shifted to grab the lube from the table then moved and settled in between Bucky's legs.

"What was that baby boy?" he teased, grinning at Bucky's whimper and leaning down to claim his mouth softly, unclicking the cap of the bottle and spreading lube across his fingers before lowering his hand to softly tease around his baby's hole and slowly pushing one finger in. Bucky's hands coming up to clasp his broad shoulders and whimpering into his mouth as fucked slowly in and out of the brunet until he was squirming under him, panting and writhing, desperately trying to push back against Steve's finger as it moved within him.  
Soon Steve was circling Bucky's hole with another slicked finger, swallowing the greedy moans as he lazily pushed it deep inside and curled it just right to brush agaisnt Bucky's prostate, making his hips snap as Steve pulled his mouth away and bit hungrily at the soft skin under the hinge of his jaw, laving at the pulse that jumped and stuttered with the introduction of the third finger and he whined into the silence of the bedroom.

"Daddy I want...please daddy your cock....I need...please" he gasped out, rocking back against the fingers and curling one hand into the back of Steve's hair as the other wrapped round his waist and he keened loudly as Steve repeatedly dragged the pads of his fingers over his baby's prostate, licking and sucking to leave various marks across the golden skin of his neck, nipping at the prominent collarbones and tasting the sweet sex and sweat combination of Bucky's skin.

"You think you're ready for me baby? Think you can take it, huh?" he looked up at Bucky's wrecked expression and grinned, reaching down to capture his lips in a kiss and worry them with his teeth.

"Yes...Steve daddy please I....нужно это please daddy пожалуйста please Пожалуйста, моя любовь" he switched to Russian, babbling loudly as Steve soothed him with a kiss on the forehead as he slowly pulled his fingers free, hushing and kissing his lover as he whimpered at the loss and the empty space it left behind.

Bucky's back arched up as Steve slowly thrust in, taking his time to make sure his baby was ready before snapping his hips out and thrusting back in, causing both men to moan at the tight heat and sudden fullness of it. Setting an easy pace as he fucked into his love who moaned and whimpered beneath him, wrapping strong legs around his hips and rolling up to meet each thrust, Steve suddenly flipped them so Bucky was on top and grinned at the gasp it elicited from the brunet.

"You wanna ride me baby boy, show me what ya really got?" Bucky grinned and purred as he tipped his head back and braced his hands on Steve's chest so he could slowly roll his hips back and forward again. Steve groaned and reached up to trace Bucky's throat reverently, strong hands curling over golden skin and brushing along the angry marks left from his earlier attentions "so good baby oh....so good to me so beautiful perched on my cock...ridin' it like you were made for it jesus baby what'd I do to deserve ya huh?" he grew more incoherent as he chased down his climax, grabbing Bucky's cock and pulling loosely, making his baby moan softly and spill all over his chest, tightening around Steve's cock who groaned with one last thrust up and came inside of Bucky panting. Bucky collapsed forward onto Steve's chest which was rising and falling rapidly, his arms coming up to wind around the brunet and rubbing soothingly up and down his back, he felt his mind begin to drift and relaxed in Steve's arms, knowing he was safe.

 

As he slowly came to Bucky realized Steve had cleaned him up and was now snuggling against his chest as the blond pushed one hand through his hair and rubbed circles on his back with the other, he turned to smile up at Steve who grinned back and silently offered him a bottle of water, helping him to sit up to drink and then offering him a bowl of fruit.

"Can you feed me please daddy?" he asked softly, voice still husky and low. 

" O'course I can baby, you wanna stay there or do you want me to hold ya?" instead of answering Bucky just moved back into the circle of Steve's outstretched arms and looked at him expectantly, he chuckled and offered Bucky a slice of apple, breath hitching slightly as Bucky sucked the finger into his mouth and licked it whilst maintaining eye contact.

"I don't think you're ready to go another round yet baby" Steve said, trailing one hand down Bucky's body and brushing a finger across his pleasantly sore hole "do you?" Bucky just shook his head and smiled as Steve reached across to the bedside table and snagged a bar of chocolate from it, breaking little pieces of to feed Bucky alongside the fruit. Once it was all finished he shifted and lay down beside Bucky, tucking him into his neck and smiling at the sleepy murmur he got in response, waiting until Bucky was asleep before allowing himself to succumb to the soft darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> нужно это=need it  
> пожалуйста=please  
> Пожалуйста, моя любовь= please my love


End file.
